


Starbreeze

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dissociation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: Sometimes, they become star breeze.





	

Wonshik goes up to the roof of the company building to disintegrate.

Sometimes, it’s into smoke— a cigarette in hand. Sometimes, it’s into a pool— with a bottle of strong export alcohol in hand that works fast in him.

Sometimes, it’s into stars— he lies down on one of the benches, and stares as the starless sky, polluted by the yellow mud of the city’s lights. He wishes he could be at the countryside, to see the stretch of Milky Way, to see the stars twinkle in the deep black void— they always talk about starlight, their fans, yet Wonshik has barely seen any real stars with his own eyes. It’s sad, pathetic, he knows, but he’s chained to Seoul and its light pollution. Wherever he leaves the city he never looks at the sky.

He’s fine, though, because he can imagine. His creativity flies away, because he’s lived a thousand lives, and he can imagine.

So he lies down, with his hands behind his head as a pillow, and he imagines that his body slowly begins to melt away into a puddle of stars on top of the company’s roof. He begins to loose feeling in his limbs as he stays completely motionless, the city noise dwarfing away into the background as a constant buzzing that helps Wonshik relax. Soon enough— he doesn’t feel his body at all.

He imagines becoming one with the stars— standing among them, with the void of the space caressing his not-skin, because he’s not a human anymore there, no flesh, no bones— he’s something entirely different, an entity of blinding white that travels the universe and visits worlds, planets, stars, black holes. He feels the solar wind on his not-face, as it passes between his not-fingers, and he sails, sails, and sails forward.

 

Sometimes Hakyeon finds Wonshik on the roof.

Hakyeon laces his fingers with Wonshik’s, arm stretched towards the sky, and sits down on the bench just next to where Wonshik’s head lies, not letting go.

“Wonshik-ah?” Hakyeon whispers, because he knows that Wonshik is not there with him, not fully yet. He has to coax Wonshik back with the honey of his murmured voice, until Wonshik’s eyelids flutter over his glassy eyes, and blinks up at Hakyeon. “Hey,” he smiles.

“Hey,” Wonshik mouths. “Why haven’t you gone home yet?” It’s a question of no interest— more like a gesture to let Hakyeon know that Wonshik knows he’s exhausted even though he still has work to do. It’s the barest sign of concern, and it’s more than enough for Hakyeon.

“I wanted some quiet,” Hakyeon says. “Seems like you were faster,” he chuckles softly. Wonshik smiles, and shifts, the top of his head pressing into Hakyeon’s thigh. After a silent exchange of glances, they rearrange their positions so Hakyeon is straddling the bench, legs spread, and Wonshik’s head rests on the inside of his thigh.

Wonshik pulls at their arms, fingers still interlocked, and rests them on his chest.

“What were you doing?”

“Wishing I could be a star.”

“You already are.” Hakyeon wants to cringe how cliché it sounds, but it makes Wonshik smile again, teeth showing this time, cheeks protruding in the semi-darkness of the roof. His shirt rides low on his shoulders, tattoo peeking out cheekily. Hakyeon extends his thumb, brushing over the inked letters with the pad of his finger, and he sees Wonshik’s eyelids flutter closed, small lips opening in an inaudible sigh.

“Why are they so pretty from afar?” Wonshik whispers, voice breaking. Hakyeon stays silent for a moment, because there is no answer to Wonshik’s question, and they both know that. Still, Hakyeon opens his mouth.

“They are liars,” Hakyeon says, just as softly. Wonshik hums, rumbling deep in his chest, and it reverberates through Hakyeon’s thigh. With his other hand, he strokes Wonshik’s hair gently.

“It’s so hard not to give myself to them.”

“I know,” Hakyeon breathes, tipping his head towards the sky. He barely sees any stars, one or two of the strongest and closest ones. He knows their sky is stripped bare, and he wishes he could take Wonshik far away from this roof, to the wastes of a continent where no civilization is where the eyes could see. “That’s all we have.”

“I want more,” Wonshik nearly whines, lifting his other arm into the air, fingers trying to brush the bottom of the sky. Hakyeon catches his hand, and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to each one of Wonshik’s knuckles.

“I’ll give you more,” Hakyeon whispers before he leans down until it’s painful, and kisses Wonshik.

 

Sometimes, they become star breeze that carries them off the roof, away from everything and themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not be obsessed with stars.


End file.
